Going Under
by SailorFad64
Summary: When the story of Sailor Moon is over, so is their love... Serena, Lita, and Mina journey to Middle Earth to find love and help save Middle Earth, but they'll get so much more than they bargained for. SMLotR, AragornSerena, LegolasLita, and EomerMina.
1. Say Goodbye

Going Under (May Change)  
  
Chapter 0  
  
By SailorFad64  
  
Serena looked up at him with tear-filled eyes, "Darien, what are you saying?"  
  
"Serena, I don't love like I used to."  
  
Serena turned her cheek to him, "I can't believe you're saying this... But I guess you're right."  
  
Darien looked at her with slight surprise, "I am?"  
  
"You are. I understand... So you're going back to America, to Harvard?"  
  
"I am, and I think I may move all my things there... I have no reason to stay here, since I'm not longer with you."  
  
"Will you keep in touch? I want to still be friends, we have been allies* for a long time."  
  
"I will I promise. I'm leaving day the after tomorrow, will you see me off?"  
  
"Of course!" She smiled through her tears, "I'm off to meet the girls, alright?"  
  
"How about dinner tonight? I'll make it, you and the girls, here."  
  
"Aren't you going to be busy?"  
  
"Yes, but if I'm leaving, I'll want to say good bye, and I'm not leaving until late day after tomorrow, plus I could beg Andy to pack my stuff up and ship them to me."  
  
"I'll see you tonight, I'll tell the girls, what time?"  
  
"7:30."  
  
"'Kay then, that will be five hours from now, bye Darien!" She chirped while putting on her shoes and waving.  
  
"Bye Serena, see you tonight."  
  
Serena ran out, hurrying to Rei's** grandfather's shrine, hoping she wasn't late. She made it just in time, "Hey guys."  
  
"Serena," Rei grinned, "You're on time, congrads!"  
  
Serena glared, "Very funny! In other news, Darien and I broke up, and he's going to move to America." When she said this, her face was calm, "He invited up to dinner at 7:30 tonight, can everyone come?"  
  
The inner scouts looked at Serena in surprise, "You're taking this well." Mina said, tilting her head, but her eyes showed wisdom. She had a feeling that Serena had wanted to break up, just didn't want to hurt Darien. "This is great thought, we can go boy-hunting together now!"  
  
"No thanks Mina." Serena said, giggling a little.  
  
Lita grinned, "Oh come on Serena, get back on the horse! Think of all the fishes in the sea!"  
  
"The horse didn't throw me off, I got off. And thinking of fish makes me think of sushi."  
  
Rei snorted, "Same old meatball head."  
  
Ami spoke up, "I think you're being very mature about this."  
  
"Thank you Ami!" Serena said, beaming, "Also, I need some help on the essay we were given for over the summer, could you help?"  
  
Ami's eyes lit up, "Of course! When?"  
  
"Later today, about 4:30?"  
  
"Alright." Ami said, smiling broadly at her friend. She was so proud, her friend had asked for help studying.  
  
"If you guys don't mind," Serena said, "I want to go home and do some stuff."  
  
"Alright, want to meet here at seven and go to Darien's together?" Rei asked, smiling.  
  
Everyone agreed and Serena went home. When she got home she went to her room and popped a mixed CD in her CD player. It had mostly Our Lady Peace, Sugar Ray, and Lit songs on it. Her American cousin had given it to her as part of a gift along with a Walkman. Serena rarely saw said cousin and the CD reminded Serena about her. Serena laid down and thought about things, mostly Darien.  
  
She sigh softly, wondering about the timeline, but pushed it from her mind, Setsuna would contact her if anything went too wrong and she should decide her own destiny. Evil hadn't come since Galaxia had left, and that felt like so long ago, so the scout had decided unless anything weird started to happen, they wouldn't even think about talking scout business.  
  
Serena didn't realize that the sudden dizzy feeling would change her life forever. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
*I just wanted to say this, even though it really has nothing to do with the fic, my History Teacher thought ally was spelled alley, and had no clue how allies...  
  
**I'm using the spelling they use in Japan for Rei, Ami, Setsuna. Amara and Michelle are lovers, not cousins (icky the way they changed that).  
  
Okay, do you want:  
  
Sailor Moon/Lord of the Rings  
  
or  
  
Sailor Moon/Harry Potter  
  
Also, which one of the Inners do you want to go? I have no clue, I like them all.  
  
AND, I have pairing ideas all around, so unless you really, REALLY want the pairing, don't bother asking for a pairing. 


	2. Soul Mates Revealed!

Going Under (May Change)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By SailorFad64  
  
Disclaimer: Folks, seriously, I would not be living in Washington, I would be living in Cannon Beach, Oregon, right on the beach riding bikes on the harder sand if I owned Lord of the Rings or Sailor Moon, get real!  
  
Serena's eyes closed and she felt herself falling. Her eyes opened and found that Mina and Lita were next to her... And they were on the moon. She looked up and found that her mother was in front of her, "MOTHER!" She cried.  
  
"Hello daughter, Princess Minako, Princess Makoto." The long dead queen greeted.  
  
"Minako?" Mina asked, wondering what the queen meant.  
  
"Makoto?" Lita asked.  
  
The queen flushed, realizing they didn't remember. "Those were your names during the Silver Millennium. I forgot you do not remember those times."  
  
Both girls laughed, "It's alright, my queen." Mina said.  
  
"I am guess you are wondering why you are here." The queen asked gently.  
  
"Yes mother, I know I am." Serena said.  
  
Selenity sighed softly, "As you know daughter, you and Endymion are not soul mates." The princess nodded in reply. "Your true soul mate is in another world, as is all of your soul mates." The queen told them.  
  
"How do will we meet them?" Mina asked, grinning.  
  
"I have found a yoma, left over from the Dark Kingdom. All you have to do is go there and stop it from feeding. The land is in danger from a dark force known as Sauron. He must no be allowed to take over the world."  
  
"Mother, I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're not going to tell us who are soul mates are."  
  
"I will give you clues, my daughter, your soul mate is a man destined to be a king, but wishes to run from his destiny. I hope that you can help him become the king he needs to be. Makoto, your soul mate is a prince of a forest elves. And Minako. Your soul mate is nephew of a king. Only one person will know who the Sailor Soldiers are, he is an ancient and good wizard Gandalf. All three of you are Eternal scouts now and will have wings. Because no there are no evils here and there will ever be any again, you now will each take the power of the other scouts. Even Pluto has been relieved of her duty to the Gates of Time; it will close, but I will guard it so no evils may try to come through. The others are all immortal, just as you are, anyone they marry will become immortal, and the same is with you." The queen paused.  
  
"You have to go quickly, or the yoma will kill four innocent lives. When you transform, you will be wearing masks."  
  
"Venus Eternal Power, MAKE-UP!"  
  
"Jupiter Eternal Power, MAKE-UP!"  
  
"Moon Eternal Power, MAKE-UP!"  
  
The all transformed and the mask was on their faces.  
  
Serena noticed that her uniform was slightly different from her old eternal form. The first layer of her skirt was pure white, the next was dark purple, and the last layer was dark and deep green. The ribbon on her chest was red and the one on her back was blue. Her shoulders didn't have the puffs, instead the three folds of fabric like they had when she Super Sailor Moon. Her wings were fluffy, unlike her old ones that were like cardboard. Flapping them for a second she grinned, they were real. Her locket was silver where it was gold. Her choker was silver with a golden moon and her earrings were gold hearts with a silver moon and star. Her boots were white with silver edgings and a star.  
  
Lita noticed her uniform then also; the first layer of her skirt was forest green, the next was dark flaming red, and the last layer was royal blue. The ribbon on her chest was pink and the one on her back was light green. Her shoulders didn't have the puffs, instead the three folds of fabric like they had when Super Sailor Moon's, lightly tinted green. Her wings were fluffy, unlike Serena's old ones that were like cardboard, she flexed them. The broach in the center of her front bow was gold and pink. Her choker was forest green with a pink rose and her earrings were roses, only with three different colors, the old pink, red and gold. Her boots were knee high green with golden rose.  
  
Mina also looked at her new uniform, the first layer of her skirt was orange, the next was ice blue, and the last layer was turquoise. The ribbon on her chest was blue and the one on her back was bright. Her shoulders didn't have the puffs, instead the three folds of fabric like they had when Super Sailor Moon's, lightly tinted orange. Her wings were fluffy, unlike Serena's old ones that were like cardboard. She flapped them once. The broach in the center of her front bow was gold and blue. Her choker was orange with a blue heart and her earrings were hearts, pure gold. Her boots were knee high gold with blue heart.  
  
They all wore white masks with a single stone at each end; Serena's was rose quartz, Lita's was emerald, and Mina had amber.  
  
"Use Sailor Teleport." Selenity ordered, "You do not need to say your planet name, just get into a circle and say 'Sailor Teleport!'"  
  
The girls got in a circle and joined hands, "SAILOR TELEPORT!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* During the Council of Elrond *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Frodo was walking up put the ring down when there was a cackle, "I need energy. Must have energy." A monster, made up of what seemed like only tentacles jumped up and grabbed Frodo by the throat. Three more tentacles darted our and pulled the three other hobbits out of the bushes and from behind the columns.  
  
Aragorn grasped his sword and was about to attack the when a single voice, but three different voices called out, "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Aragorn froze, not knowing if they were talking to him or the monster. He turned to the voice and saw three figures standing against the sun. They looked like they had, well, wings.  
  
The monster shrieked, "NO! It can't be you! IT JUST CAN'T!"  
  
"You. Don't you mean us?" Said the figure in the center.  
  
One of the girls on the far right jumped out of the direct light to another side on the columns. "I am Eternal Sailor Venus!" She took off her mask, "Guardian of Love and Beauty!"  
  
The girl on the far left jumped to other columns, near the other girl. "I am Eternal Sailor Jupiter!" She took on her mask, "Guardian of Nature and Storms!"  
  
The girl in the center jumped between the other two, "I am Eternal Sailor Moon, "Guardian of the Innocence and the Moon!"  
  
"On behalf of Venus-"  
  
"On behalf of Jupiter-"  
  
"On behalf of the Moon-"  
  
"WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!" They yelled in unison and pointed at the monster.  
  
The monster growled, "Make one more move and I'll snap their necks!" It shook the now limp bodies of the hobbits.  
  
Before it could react Eternal Sailor Moon pulled four roses our of nowhere and threw roses at the tentacles holding the hobbits and it was forced to drop them because the silver petals with razor tips roses dug sharply into it's tentacles.  
  
Eternal Sailor Venus placed her hands in front of herself, "Shabon Spray!" A thick fog appeared. The all jumped down but Eternal Sailor Moon fell in the wrong place, she tripped and fell against Aragorn, right into his arms, "Sorry." She whispered, blushing but he couldn't see. She quickly moved away from him.  
  
Eternal Sailor Jupiter glared at the monster, "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
It shrieked, but didn't fall, "You're going to do have to do more than that to kill me!"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon stood watching the fog slowly clear, "Really? Well try this on for size," She paused for a second, whispering quietly, "Dead Scream." A ball of dark green and pink energy went hurling at the monster. The energy smashed into it sending it back, but not killing it.  
  
It stood up; bleeding from where the blast hit it, "Try again." It taunted.  
  
Eternal Sailor Jupiter's eye twitched, "Moonie, just finish it off!"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon nodded, "Right." A staff and glaive appeared in each hand, she spun them at the same time, then pointed it at the monster, "MOON DEATH KISS!" Silver ribbons came from the staff and black ribbons came from the glaive. The intertwined together and quickly around the yoma, when there was nothing to be seen left of it, the ribbons shrunk and disappeared. "So moon dusted!" She cheered, smiling. Her face fell into frowned, turning she kneeled beside Frodo's limp and prone body. She touched his neck and found herself touching blood, "Guys, I think that yoma had razors on it tentacles, probably for to funnel the energy, make sure the other three are alright!" Eternal Sailor Moon ordered, and then started to heal his neck.  
  
Eternal Sailor Venus went over to the two hobbits, (Merry and Pippin) ones that had come from behind the pillars, "Moonie, they're bleeding too!"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon stood up and was about to go over to the hobbits when a sword was pointed at her. She took a step back and looked at beautiful blue eyes. He was slightly scruffy but extremely good-looking. "Who are you?" He asked, while his eyes filled with distrust. He looked into her sweet and caring blue eyes and felt his distrust slip slightly.  
  
She gave him a soft look, "Serena."  
  
"I thought-"  
  
"It was just Sailor Moon? If it was, my parents were very bored and wanted me to be tormented by others." She gave him a sweet smile, "I have to go check on the other two. So could you, um, not put your big, threatening sword in my face?" She asked hopefully, making his blink for a second. He lower his sword and she smiled again a ran towards the two, then dropped at the last second and slid the rest of the way.  
  
"How bad is it?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked, looking at Eternal Sailor Venus.  
  
"They need to be healed." Eternal Sailor Venus told her.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon nodded, "Gotcha ya, Vee!" She placed her hands over each of their necks and healed them, "Jupe, how is he?" She called to Eternal Sailor Jupiter glancing over her shoulder.  
  
"He needs you to heal him, but his energy isn't a problem."  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon stood up and walked over to Sam, kneeling next to him she healed his throat.  
  
Gandalf chose then to stand, "Hello Serenity." He said softly.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon jumped with slight surprise and stood, "I suppose you're Gandalf?"  
  
Gandalf looked slightly confused, "You, you don't remember me?"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Jupiter, and Eternal Sailor Venus froze, "You don't know?" Eternal Sailor Jupiter asked him, blinking.  
  
Gandalf brow furrowed, "Know what, Princess Makoto."  
  
"It is Lita now, Gandalf. Serena, want to tell him?"  
  
She nodded, "Gandalf, the Silver Millennium was ended long ago. Beryl attacked and destroyed the Moon Kingdom. The Silver Crystal sent the Sailor Soldiers to the Earth and future." Eternal Sailor Moon said softly. "Beryl was later defeated."  
  
"And your mother. and Endy-"Gandalf stopped when he noticed the other two scouts shaking their heads furiously, eyes wide and hands waving.  
  
"Selenity died sending my court and the Prince to Earth."  
  
Gandalf gave her a soft look, "May I ask why you are here?"  
  
"I heard you have an evil/bad guy that, I'm not sure, but wants either to destroy or rule everything. Both aren't really good, but it's better than people after revenge. Or bring forth the really, really evil guy by brain washing people you care about. Luckily that's only happened. twice. Rini and Hotaru."  
  
"Princess Hotaru was brain washed? Why, how?"  
  
"Long story, not too boring, but very technical. Very dumb." Eternal Sailor Moon said, shaking her head.  
  
Aragorn watched the winged being speaking to Gandalf, "You've come to help Middle-Earth?"  
  
She turned to him with a sweet smile, "Yep, just here to help." It was a half-truth. The real truth was to help defeat the evil and to help the king guy to become king.  
  
Serena touched her locket and de-transformed, then motioned for the others to do the same. They did the same. Serena wore faded denim capris pants with was pink and white coffee housetop. Lita wore baggy olive green knee- length pants and a faded goldish-looking top. Mina wore a knee-length ice blue dress. Serena's hair was in it's usual style, but now the pig tails touched the ground. Lita hair was in a high ponytail with a red ball ponytail. Mina's hair was partially up in a red bow. "I'm sorry Gandalf if we--"  
  
Serena was interrupted by a soft groan from the lips of a certain curly black headed, blue-eyed hobbit. Serena turned and smiled at him as he laid on the ground. She reached out her hand for him to take, "How are you feeling?" She asked gently, helping him up.  
  
"Like I was trampled by a horse." He groaned out and the three girls giggled.  
  
"Don't feel bad, that's just a sign of two things, you had you energy drained, and you're alive, the latter is the good one." Mina chirped, giving him a sweet smile. 'He may be short, but he was cute!' She thought smiling.  
  
Frodo touched his throat; remember the helplessness of hanging there. Three more groans cut him from asking his next question. Mina and Lita helped up Merry and Pippin and Serena walked over and offered her hand to Sam, "How are you? Neck and all?" She asked, blue eyes staring into his eyes.  
  
"Like I was--"  
  
"Trampled by a horse?" Serena asked, cutting him off.  
  
"Yes, actually."  
  
Serena smiled, "That's what your friend said. At least, I think you're friends, right?" She looked between Frodo and Sam, both nodded. Serena gave them a lovely grin, "You'll be fine, your energy wasn't drained too much, and it will take a little for you too lose the headache, but it will go away, promise."  
  
"Who are you, miss?" Sam asked politely, but slightly nervous.  
  
"Serena Moon, pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Samwise Gamgee, but you can call me Sam." He replied, small smile.  
  
"Frodo Baggins. Nice to meet you Miss Serena."  
  
"Just Serena, Frodo." Serena said, bright smile lighting up everything. It was hard for anyone not to like Serena; she was a bright-eyed, sweet young woman who seemed to light up the room with her smiles.  
  
"I'm Mina Aino."  
  
"Lita Kino." Lita introduced herself.  
  
"Meriadoc Brandybuck, but my friends call me Merry and so can you."  
  
"Peregrin Took. But you can call me Pippin!" Pippin chirped, goofy smile on his face. The air the three woman gave off was kind and knowing.  
  
Elrond stepped forward, "You are welcome to stay in the House of Elrond."  
  
"Really?" Serena asked, soft look on her face.  
  
"You are." Elrond said, nodding.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End Chapter ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ What do you guys think? Good? Hope so, anyway, the next fic I write will be Harry Potter/Sailor Moon/Fruit Basket. Promise. No, really, promise.  
  
THE PAIRINGS ARE: Serena/Aragorn(they are so underdone!) Lita/Legolas(again, very underdone) Mina/Eomer(same as the last two) *coughs* I'm serious. Sailor Fad wishing you peace, love, and chicken grease. 


	3. Aragorn and Serena

Going Under (May Change)  
  
Chapter 2A  
  
By SailorFad64  
  
Disclaimer: Folks, seriously, I would not be living in Washington, I would be living in Cannon Beach, Oregon, right on the beach riding bikes on the harder sand if I owned Lord of the Rings or Sailor Moon, get real!  
  
This chapter is really kind of a third of the chapter, this is centered on Aragorn and Serena, and the next will be centered of Lita and Legolas. Enjoy!  
  
Serena walked through the garden, her hair touching the soft blades of grass under foot. She felt at total and complete peace here, comforted; her destiny and past life and her life as a warrior seemed so far away, so unimportant. Mina and Lita had taken down her hair; both agreed she should wear it differently for a little while (Serena hadn't really been given a say in the matter).  
  
She sat on the edge of a fountain, eyes closed and she felt so calm. She need to think, and also try to pump Gandalf for information about the future King who didn't want to become one; the sooner she found out, the less she could think about of incredibly cute Aragorn was.  
  
"Lady Serena?" Inquired a gentle voice from behind her.  
  
Speak of the devil, she though, turning around there was Aragorn, looking cuter than ever. "Hello Aragorn. Please, just call me Serena." She said, smiling at him. 'Down girl.' Grumbled a soft voice in her head.  
  
"Alright, Serena." He said, "May I join you?"  
  
She struggled not to swoon, thinking about how wonderful her names sounded when he said it. "Of course." She said, muffling her schoolgirl giggles.  
  
He sat beside her, eyes closing momentarily and she observed him. He looked rather kingly, even with the manly stubble that gave off the impression that he rarely bothered to shave. She couldn't help but think that Aragorn had this sort of ruggedness that Darien never had. She giggled softly, she shouldn't think such things about Aragorn; he probably wasn't her soul mate, no matter how cute he was.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at the blond beauty beside him, "What is so amusing?"  
  
"Nothing." She said giggles fuelled on by his question.  
  
"There must be something."  
  
"It's nothing!" She said, continuing to giggle, almost falling into hysterics.  
  
He shook his head, "There must be something."  
  
She managed to control her giggles, "Are you *sure* you want to know."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Alright, I was thinking how handsome you look. And that made me think of someone I used to be with."  
  
He tried to control himself, but his cheeks turned softly red, "What happened?" He asked, curious.  
  
"Well, when we first met, it wasn't love at first sight. He called me names and I would yell at him. But we had been engaged in a passed life, and he's the prince that Gandalf asked about. He protected me though many battles, and I ended up protecting him. After he left to become a doctor," Aragorn looked confused, "A healer, we began to drift apart. We fell out of the love, or just never had had it, I mean. I'm not Princess Serenity. I'm Serena Moon, a stupid klutz."  
  
"You do not seem stupid or like a klutz to me."  
  
"You'd be surprised. I can't chew bubble gum and walk without tripping. I trip over cracks, I can't wake up on time, I'm not pretty I can't understand simple things-" She was cut off by a finger being gently pressed to her lips.  
  
"You should not speak so lowly of yourself." He said, wiping the tear that began to trail down her cheek. She realized that tears were stinging her eyes. "You seem like a strong person. You have a light and beauty that makes many envious. That is the only reason one would say such harsh things."  
  
"The people who say this have nothing to be envious of. One of them is going to be a priestess. She can see the future and she practically glides across the floor and she can get things done and is stronger--" She was once again cut off.  
  
"Serena!" Aragorn said, silencing her. "I do not know why you think so lowly of yourself, but none of these things are true. They may have been in the pass, but I have seen you walk, you are graceful. And you are beautiful; you just look past it."  
  
She blushed, looking down, "The only people who have ever said I was beautiful were Darien, Diamond, and Seiya." She said shyly. "Darien was looking at the past, Diamond was looking at the future; someone I'll never become, and Seiya was looking for a replacement (I don't really think any of this, but I'm trying to make Serena seem hurt, SORRY!)."  
  
"Serena." Aragorn said softly, gently pushing her chin up. "I see Serena; a golden haired, blue-eyed beauty. One who cannot see herself. I see someone who save four lives today." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her lips. She melted into the kissed, wrapping her arms around his neck; he put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer while putting one hand on her cheek, marveling at the softness.  
  
In the shadows stood a smiling Arwen. She could tell that Serena and Aragorn would be good for each other; Serena could help Aragorn achieve his destiny and Aragorn could raise Serena self-esteem. She silently sighed, Aragorn would always be in her heart, but Serena would be better for Aragorn. She looked at the kissing couple and nodded, turning her back and silently walking away. 


	4. Legolas and Lita

Going Under (May Change)  
  
Chapter 2B  
  
By SailorFad64  
  
Disclaimer: Folks, seriously, I would not be living in Washington, I would be living in Cannon Beach, Oregon, right on the beach riding bikes on the harder sand if I owned Lord of the Rings or Sailor Moon, get real!  
  
Here is the second part of chapter 2! YAY! This is centered on Legolas and Lita. Now, I used my LotR Official Movie Guide to find the average height of elves, and Legolas will be 6'3". And using the average height of men and elves, I decided Lita (unless someone knows) will be 5'11". So Legolas gets to be taller. All for the better.  
  
After Serena had left, so had Lita, unknowingly being followed by Mina. She started walking into the woods, completely at peace, thinking about an elf she had seen at the council. He had silky looking pale blond hair, lighter Mina's and it went past his shoulders. He had sharp features, high cheekbones, perfect lips, pale and soft looking skin, and light blue eyes. He had been wearing tan robes. But best of all, he didn't look *anything* like her old boyfriend. He looked. yummy. 'Yummy,' She thought, laughing softly, 'He certainly is cute. But the real question was, is he the one?' She sighed, wishing that she had Mina's powers to tell is they were ~the one~.  
  
"Good evening, milady." Said a gentle voice from above. She quickly looked up and on a branch sat the center of her thoughts, the handsome. What was his name?!  
  
"Good evening. Um, what's your name?"  
  
"Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, Lady Lita," He jumped down with ease, landing in front of her. So he was an elf, and a prince. Was it possible that he was ~the One?!~  
  
A lump rose in her throat, her name sounded amazing when he said it. He was wearing a simple green tunic, white under tunic, and dark green leggings, and he looked beyond hot, he looked. Okay, he looked godly. "What." She struggled to get the words out, and he was taller than her, "Were you doing up there?"  
  
"Just enjoying the peace of the forest. And when I saw you, admiring your beauty."  
  
This made her turn red as Mars's skirt. And he was a flirt! She looked up at him shyly, still very red, "Thank you for your compliment, Prince Legolas."  
  
"Please, Lady Lita, Just call me Legolas." He said softly, smiling at her.  
  
"Alright, Legolas." She said, smiling back at him.  
  
"Would you like to go for a walk?" He offered, wanting to spend time with this brown haired beauty in front of him.  
  
Neither realized from the shadows and mostly behind a tree stood Mina, jumping up and down with glee. Her friend had just practically been go asked out on a date. And Legolas was her soul mate! She snapped a twig and Legolas, who had for some odd reason taken his bow with him loaded (not an archer, don't know the right terms, forgive me!) it with and arrow and pointed in the direction the twig had snapped, "Come out!" He demanded, eyes narrow.  
  
Mina made a frightened sound and came out with her hands in the air, "Hi." She said, scared.  
  
"Mina!" Lita said, glaring at her friend, "You've been following me, haven't you?!"  
  
Legolas eased his grip and pointed the bow at the ground, realizing it was only Sailor Venus, or Mina. "I uh. I um." Mina stuttered, looking for an excuse.  
  
Lita rolled her eyes, "Why don't you find Serena and spy on her?"  
  
Mina winked at Lita quickly, mouthing 'the one' and then walked off, leaving the two alone. "Sorry about that, she enjoys calling herself the Goddess of Love."  
  
Legolas laughed, putting his arrow back in his quiver and his bow on his back, "It is alright. Now, about that walk." He offered her his arm and smiled softly at her.  
  
She took it quickly, excited that Mina told her he was ~the One~. She smiled up at him, loving the fact he was taller than him, something that was very rare for her. He smiled down at her, and led her towards the gardens. 


	5. First Author Note!

Going Under (May Change)  
  
Author Note: Hopefully the first and only one.  
  
By SailorFad64  
  
All right, I want to give all the girls elvish names, and I already picked them out. Well, two names for each of them, but I want you to pick which one you like best.  
  
Mina:  
  
Melfae {Spirit of Love} Lauremel {Gold Love}  
  
Lita:  
  
Belegtaurwen {Mighty Forest Maiden} Faealda {Tree Spirit}  
  
Serena:  
  
Dinisilwen {Silent Moon Maiden} Celebithil {Silver Moon} 


End file.
